1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for managing and evaluating a hospital. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for managing and evaluating a specific service line of a hospital.
2. Description of the Related Art
Government agencies, health insurance companies, and consumers, have a desire to be informed of hospital performance data. Corporations and other organizations, such as U.S. News & World Report, compare and rank hospitals to one another based on certain evaluation criteria and report this information to the public.
The hospital itself also has a desire to be informed of its own performance data to improve patient care, increase financial margins, and build volume.